User talk:MyNameisMuz
Separation of Alexander Alexander was a child of a wealthy farmer. His parents were newly married and had their second child named Alexandros. They lived in Mapa village, Australia near the Pacific Ocean where they had 150 cows and 350 sheep. When Alexander was one years of old, they welcomed a baby girl. His parents named her Alexis. Alexis was very beautiful with blue eyes and black hair. They had a family tradition of writing their names on their left hands. Therefore, when babies were born, their names were written on their hands as infants. His father was a great supplier for village and nearby villages. One day, he went out of the neighboring village for business deal where he met an elder Shepard. He was known as the wise Shepard that predicted accurate future. This Shepard gave Alexander’s father unpleasant news that his newborn son will grow up to kill his older brother and marry his sister. With this news, the father became very upset and scared. He loved his children very dearly and he did not want anything like that to happen. Afterwards, the great Alexander came to his wife with the bad news from the old Shapard. She became very fearful of the shocking news. However, with fear she decided to give away Alexander to a far village. However, the father was not ready for the big decision. He did not want to give away his new born baby. The Mapa village was known to be very dangerous because it had bad hurricanes in the past. The nick name of the village was hurricanes holder. Weeks had past and the family forgotten the saying of the wise Shepard. It was winter time with heavy rain and storm. The father was helping the servants to bring the sheep and cows inside the barns. They knew a bad storm was going to hit. It was an extremely dangerous hurricane that killed many people and separated families. In the hurricane, 55 people lost their lives and thousands were found injured. There were three villages that were all right; but other villages were ruined. It was a horrifying scenario because a ton of people lost their homes. Moreover, farmers’ crops were flooded so they did not have any food. Furthermore, there were no jobs because the buildings were wiped out. The people in the villages lost all their belongings apart from the ones they were holding on to. Sadly, Alexander lost his parents by the hurricane. His parents were found dead. He was with his mother, while she went out looking for her husband. The water carried him into another village far from his sibling. He was found by an old Shepard man. He was rushed to the older man’s house. Luckily, Alexander was found alive with high fever. The man handed Alexander to his wife, while he went out looking for anyone else that could have been found. However, he did not find anyone else. Since the old man did not have any kids, he decided to raise him. As time passed, Alexander grew up to become a strong handsome young man. With his likable personality and great physique, he became a Shepard who traveled a lot to villages that were far away. He would mostly go to Mapa village because it was nearby and also had crush on a young girl. The girl was very beautiful with blue eyes and long black hair. They met by the river near the rest area. He always rested in that area for lunch break and fed the sheep. Also, she lived by the waterfall with her brother who was also a sharped and as predicted, the young girl’s name was Alexis. They fall in love with each other. Her brother was very rich because of his family properties from his father. Alexandros had people working for him. Thus, he only went to villages to collect money and take people’s orders which he did by riding his horses. One day Alexandros went out for a business deal and ran across Alexander. His animals were blocking the way of him. Alexandros was very a impatient and aggressive person with a short tempered personality. On the other hand, Alexander was very kind and loving towards his animals. Alexandros became impatient and speeded the horse. As he went faster, the horse pushed one of Alexander’s animals down the mountain. Therefore, it made Alexander very mad and out of anger, he pushed off Alexndros off the horse. The road was very small and accidently, he fall down from the mountain. His intention was not to push him off the mountain but the accident was done by him. He was frightened by the incident and stayed at home for weeks. After few months he started working again. First, he visited Alexis because he had not seen her for months. Then, she discovered that her brother was dead so she was left alone which led her to take the decision to get married. She moved to Alexander’s house in village near Mapa Village. The next of day of their marriage, Alexander was sleeping while she got up to prepare breakfast. As she came to wake him and her eyes caught the tattoo in his left hand. She realized that Alexander was her lost brother in the hurricane. She was shocked and embarrassed. She ran to the chicken and drunk the bottle of aced. When Alexander woke up he found a letter from his wife Alexis. She briefly explained that your my brother that was lost in the hurricane. He found her dead with the bottle of aced in her left hand. She saw the same tattoo writing his her hand that he also had. He came to a conclusion that she was his sister and he Alexndros was his older brother. He grabbed the aced bottle and threw it on his face and drunk the rest. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MyNameisMuz page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, BertH (help forum | blog) 07:45, February 12, 2016 (UTC)